Whitney's Adventure in Hogworts
by Palaidia
Summary: Whitney, or Winter as some like to call her her, has had a very hard life, her mother hates her guts, but can't beat her in fear of her seven older brother. Winter goes to Hogworts after learning she's a witch, where she catches the eyes of a pale blonde and a fiery red head. Read/Love/Review! :3 rated M ffor the possible Future!
1. Chapter 1

Whitney's Adventure in Hogworts

"I'm a what?" a girl with brown hair and brown eyes exclaimed when a woman with a tight bun and emerald robes the biggest thing she ever thought she'd hear.

"A witch Miss Drake," Professor McGonagall answered.

"Can you prove any of this?" Mrs. Drake asked politely.

"Of course," Professor McGonagall said pulling out her wand and chanting a spell to make the chair rise.

"Incredible," Mrs. Drake exclaimed covering her mouth with her hand.

"Miss Drake will need to attend Hogworts immediately since she has already missed her first three years," Professor McGonagall explained.

"I don't know, it sounds expensive?" Mrs. Drake said worriedly.

"I assure you it's free," Professor McGonagall said, "and since we are so sorry for not knowing sooner, Hogworts will be paying for everything she needs."

"That's wonderful, Whitney it seems that you're going to a new school," Mrs. Drake told her daughter.

"Yes Ma'am," Whitney replied silently thanking to Lord that she could start over.

Two days later Mrs. Drake was driving with Whitney to meet the professor at the Leaky Caldron, an old restaurant that looked as if it hadn't been cleaned in years. Mrs. Drake looked at the place in disgust while whispering in her daughter's ear, "Stay close to me alright."

"Okay," Whitney replied walking closer to her mother before she was yanked away. Whitney looked at the old women who had her hand, her blonde hair was very frizzy and untamed, but the beautiful blue eyes she hid behind the glasses and grime was what told Whitney not to pull away.

"Ah, a new Hogworts student yes I can see it," the woman said looking at her palm, "your future is full of love, but you will have to choose," the woman explained, "between the boy you love, but are forbidden to have or the boy you should have."

"You can see all that?" Whitney asked looking up at the woman with a smile.

"Yes and much more too," the woman said, looking back at her palm, "you will be the one to end the feud between houses."

"End the feud between houses?" Whitney asked, but before the woman could answer Whitney was pulled away by her mother.

"I said to stay close," Mrs. Drake hissed.

"I'm sorry," Whitney apologized while her mother pulled her over to Professor McGonagall.

"Never mind that let's just get out of here this people are not the right people to hang around with," Mrs. Drake told her daughter.

"Ah, there you are," Professor McGonagall said when they came closer, "come with me."

"Professor, where are we going?" Wnitney asked when they were lead to an area surrounded by a brick wall.

"Diagon alley Miss Drake," the professor replied as she started tapping bricks with her wand, "this is where you'll get all you school supplies for the year." Tapping the last brick Professor McGonagall pushed them back a little as the wall crumbled, "I'll remind you both, that the wizarding world in kept in secret from muggles like Mrs. Drake."

The professor led them swiftly though the street walking past store after store until they came to a little blue shop. "Now Miss Drake will go in to Alavander's and get her wand while Mrs. Drake and I go to the dress shop and get your uniform," Professor McGonagall said.

"Professor how am I to pay for my wand?" Whitney asked before they could separate.

"Just tell him that the school is paying for your wand and Alavander will take care of it," the professor replied while she led Whitney's mother away.

Opening the door to the tiny shop, Whitney walked to the front desk and rung the little bell, sending an echo throughout the little store. A man poked his head out from somewhere in the shelves, "Ah, how can I help you?"

"I need a wand," Whitney answered the old man.

"Ah yes, of course," the man said as if was the most obvious thing in the world, "let's get your measurements." The old man waved his wand as a measuring tape flew out of his pocket and started measuring every inch of Whitney. When the man clapped his hands the measuring tape flew back to him, "Now let's see 5'4 in height, 2 feet in arm's length, and you write with you right hand, am I correct?"

Whitney nodded and the man ran to one of the shelves and drew out a box then taking the wand out he came back and handed it to her. "Elk, 9 inches, unicorn hair, and very bendy, good for Charm spells," the man told her, "go on give it a wave." Whitney gave it a quick flick and a few boxes flew off the shelves, "Nope definitely not."

Soon they had gone through all the wands Alavander had before he went into the very back of the room and pulled a wand out of a safe in the back of the room. "I wonder," Alavander whispered to himself coming back and giving the wand to the girl.

Whitney gave the wand a wave that put the whole store back to together as if it was brand new. "Interesting," Alavander said, "ancient blossom tree and golden unicorn's hair."

"I thought unicorn's hair was only white?" Whitney asked.

"They normally are, but this unicorn's hair was very special as it was born with a golden mane," Alavander explained, "and for the wood, a wand to be made of a blossom tree is a very rare thing indeed, but for it to bond with a wizard is even rarer."

"Why?"

"Because a blossom tree is not a common tree to make a wand from," he explained, "therefore common everyday wizards won't be the owners of an uncommonly made wand."

"Oh," Whitney said feeling slightly stupid.

"In fact, I sold this wand's brother three years ago," Alavander said, "these wands didn't have the same core, but they shared a bond, I sold it to white haired boy who seemed a bit too full of himself."

"Thank you, but how much do I owe you?" Whitney asked hoping not to spend too much of the school's budget on just her wand.

"It's on the house, I had almost given up hope that it would ever bond with a wizard," Alavander said, "but I should tell you, this wand is made of pure light if it would to fall into the wrong hands it will kill us all."

"It's that powerful?" Whitney asked looking at her new wand.

Alavander nodded, "Besides you saved me a lot of trouble trying to clean this place up."

Whitney waves and heads out of the store and waits for her mother and the professor on a bench near the store as a red hair family walked into the store. The older woman noticed the girl and went to see if she was alright, "Are you alright dear?"

"Yes I'm fine, I'm just waiting for my mother and Professor McGonagall," Whitney replied clutching her new wand closer to her chest.

"Alright, but would you mind if my son sits with you," the woman asked, "I just don't feel comfortably leaving you here all by yourself."

Whitney nodded, seeing as the woman wouldn't give up until she was sure she was taken care of, the woman called one of the red headed boys, Whitney heard that his name was Ron, but she wasn't sure. "Hello my name's Ron," the red haired boy said sitting next to Whitney with a huge smile on his face.

"Whitney," she whispered back, "you know, you don't have to sit with me."

"It's alright," Ron said looking at the girl curiously, "are you shy or something because you don't say much."

"I've learned to speak only when spoken to," Whitney said with a sigh, "mother doesn't want to hear me talk unless I'm answering her."

"Bloody hell if my mom said that I'd think she'd gone mad," Ron said making Whitney giggle.

"Your mother seems very friendly," Whitney stated on her own accord making her head turn down in shame.

"Don't look so ashamed," Ron said making Whitney jerk her head up, "you're just stating what you believe."

"But it goes against my training," Whitney said, her gaze back on the ground where it usually was.

"Wow, your mom really did a number on you," Ron stated.

"Ever since father died, she hasn't been the same," Whitney replied hanging her head.

"I'm sorry," Ron said feeling guilty.

"Don't be it's nice to talk about him once in a while," Whitney said smiling up at the boy, "even if mother wont."

"Do you really refer to your mom as mother?" Ron asked raising an eye brow.

"Mother or ma'am is the only thing she allows me to call her," Whitney replied with a sigh.

"Gees, she sounds like a Malfoy," Ron said in disgust.

"Don't think ill of her, she's just been going through a hard time lately," Whitney said quickly.

"And how long is lately?" Ron asked raising one of his bright red eyebrows.

Whitney sighed in defeat, "Three years."

"That's a long time to live life like that," Ron said.

"I know, but my brothers help when they can," Whitney said smiling slightly at the thought of her brothers.

"Brothers, how many do you have?" Ron asked feeling only slightly in the same boat.

"I have seven older brothers," Whitney said smiling as she loved talking about her older brothers, "they're great, but can be a little over protective at times."

"So you're the youngest of eight," Ron said leaning back on the bench, "you must know how Ginny feels."

"Jenny?" Whitney asked wondering if she heard right.

"No Ginny with a G-I," Ron explained, "she's the youngest of six brothers."

Whitney saw her mother and the professor before she quickly stands up, "Well it was nice meeting you Ron, but I'm afraid I must go."

"I'll see you again won't I?" Ron asked her, hopefully.

Clutching her precious new wand closer to her chest she nodded and walked toward her mother and the professor, giving them bright smiles as she walked over to them. "Did you find your wand alright?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yup, the nice old man gave me my wand for free," Whitney said proud of herself for speaking on her on terms.

"Whitney," her mother exclaimed, waving her finger, "speaking out of turn to an adult I thought I taught you better!"

"Sorry ma'am," Whitney said hanging her head in shame as Ron watched from a distance feeling very sorry for the girl he just met. And even though he'd just met her, he wanted to help her come out of that shell her mother placed her in.

The two returned home and Whitney hurried upstairs with all her new things to put them inside a trunk. As she fit her Hogworts things into her trunk her older brother Benny walked in, "I still can't believe that you wanted your room to be blue," Benny said suddenly, earning him a jump from his only sister, "what happen to my pink loving sister?"

"Well you try living in a completely hot pink room for a year and see if it doesn't change your favorite color," Whitney replied while she continued to put her stuff away.

"Somehow I knew you were going to be something as awesome as a witch," Benny said suddenly, "but in a way I was more of hoping it."

"What are you babbling about Benny?" Whitney asked, stopping what she was doing and looking at her brother in confusion.

"You need this, you need to start over somewhere Mom can't interfere," Benny sighed, "Mom has shoved you inside this shell and now you almost refuse to come out because you want her to love and respect you."

"I don't know what you're talking a-," Whitney started only to have her brother cut her off.

"Oh come off it!" Benny exclaimed making Whitney step back a little, "I see you at school sitting on a swing all alone reading a book, you've let her do exactly what she wanted to do with you!" Whitney hung her head in shame as she knew her brother was right, "We've let this go on for long enough," Benny said referring to him and her other brothers, "we thought it would end if we gave it time, but its only gotten worse!" Benny had tears in his eyes as he looked into his little sister's brown eyes with his green ones, "I can't stand seeing you like this anymore," Benny said, being Whitney's most sensitive brother, "maybe after you become a great witch you'll finally stand up to her."

Whitney went to her brother and hugged him with want little strength she had, "I'll make you guys proud."

"That's what we're hoping," a voice in the doorway said making the two siblings turn to see Benny's twin, Justin, his green eyes glittering underneath his brown hair.

"Hey Justin, where are the other monsters we call brothers," Whitney asked smirking.

Justin opened the closed door and her all mighty quintuplet brothers fell through onto the ground. "Right here," Justin said in his serious voice though his eyes gave him away that he wanted to laugh. Whitney turned to look at all her brothers starting with the oldest, there was Nate, who had black hair and green eyes and was an all-time jokester. She always went to him when she needed a good laugh, then there was the next quintuplet brother, Fred, he had black hair and hazel eyes, he was a small prankster, when he wasn't reading or playing a video game that is. There was Josh, Andrew, and Matt, they were the ones in the quintuplet group that always got along with everyone, they had red hair and blue eyes like they're grandfather. The quintuplets were all seventeen and always joked about how when they moved out they were going to sue mother for child abuse. Though mother had never ever laid a hand on her, in fear of her brothers' rath, Whitney knew that they meant verbal abuse. Whitney turned to the sixteen year old twins, who couldn't be more different, Justin was more serious and tried to hide his emotions, but his deep green eyes gave him away every time. Benny was the more sensitive of the two making him the one she would go to when she needed to cry with someone. Whitney loved her brothers very much, even if they were only her half-brothers, the quintuplets never knew their dad as he left when mother got pregnant, and they all called him a bloody coward for it. Justin and Benny's dad died in a war when they were very young and have loads of respect for him because of it. Now Whitney, was an accident, as her mother loved to remind her, her mother was drunk with the misery of her late husband's death and her father happened to be there. After finding out she was pregnant they got married. Her father was murdered eleven years later, but the police were never able to find his body, all they found was a photograph of the family and a small puddle of his blood. That was the beginning of the downfall of Whitney's life.


	2. The Meeting Draco Malfoy

Chapter 2

Two weeks had gone by and now it was time to board the train, with her luggage on a trolley and her brother Nate pushing it. The family of nine searched from the platform. They had asked a station man, but he had just laughed at them. Whitney thought she heard someone say muggle and turned her neck to look at whoever said it, she smiled when she saw that it was Ron's mother who had said it. She ran ahead with her family right behind her, when she got to Ron he smiled at her then looking up at her older brothers he gulped, "So you're the boy Whitney met in Diagon Alley," Nate said smirking at how intimidated the boy was till Justin pat Ron on the back.

"Don't worry, we heard good things about you," Justin said shaking his head at his brother, "so you're ok in our book, but if anything happens to our little sister you can bet we'll blame you got it."

"Got it," Ron said gulping making Whitney giggle, but she stayed silent since her mother was there.

"It seems that you have everything," Mrs. Drake said turning to leave, "so I'll wait for you boy back at the car."

"Alright Mom," Benny said, turning to the red haired woman, "mind if we join you Mrs.-."

"Weasley, Molly Weasley," the woman said shaking Benny's hand, "of course I don't mind."

The Weasley twins, Josh, Andrew, and Matt where lost in deep conversation about pranks and what they're experiences where. They looked so a like, everyone who walked by would think that they were related. Mrs. Weasley introduced Whitney to Ginny and the two immediately started talking about what their lives are like with so many brothers. When the group got to the wall between platforms 9 ¾ the muggles and muggle-born looked at the wizards with confusion, "Mrs. Weasley why have we stopped?" Benny asked politely.

"This is how you get onto the platform," Mrs. Weasley explained, "just run strait into the wall an you'll be on the platform, best to do it in a bit of a run."

Nate looked at his brothers with a sly smile, "Well come on then not scared are you?"

"Of course not!" the other four brothers replied running toward the wall before they disappeared behind the wall the Weasley twins followed after.

Justin went through next with Ron then Ginny and Mrs. Weasley following after. Benny laid an encouraging hand on Whitney's shoulder before running toward the wall with her. On the other side of the barrier Whitney found her brothers staring at something with awe. "What are you guys staring at?"

Ron came up next to him and tapped him on the shoulder before point to the big red train surrounded by witches, wizards, and a few muggles. Soon Benny to was staring in awe at the beautiful train, "Oy, close your mouth before something makes a nest in it!" Whitney told her brothers as the Weasley twins helped her put her luggage on the train. With her white ferret in hand; Whitney hugged her brothers goodbye before boarding the train with the Weasley twins, Ron, and Ginny. On the train Whitney met Ron's friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, who seemed a bit tense when Ron told Whitney his name, but he seemed relaxed when she smiled at him. Whitney left the compartment they were sitting in to go change into her school robes. On her way someone ran into her, sending Whitney and the person to the floor on top of each other. Whitney heard a groan coming from the person above her and opened her eyes to see a platinum blonde haired boy lying on top of her. "Are you alright?" Whitney asked the boy.

"Would be better if you hadn't run into me," the boy said in a smug voice before he looked at her and thinks to himself, "Damn it Draco, falling all over a cute girl then blaming it on her!"

"I'm sorry," Whitney said surprising Draco, "I wasn't thinking."

"No it's fine I should be the one who's sorry," Draco said getting off the cute girl with a blush, "my name's Draco, Draco Malfoy."

Whitney tired not to giggle as she shook Draco's hand, "My name's Whitney, Whitney Drake."

Draco took in the girl's features as she shook his hand, brown hair that curled at the ends framed her pale heart-shaped face, her dark brown eyes contrasted nicely with her pale skin, her lips where shaped perfectly, and looked like they were as soft as a pink rose petal. "Nice to meet you Winter," Draco said as the golden trio walked out of the compartment after they heard the commotion.

"Winter," Whitney asked before Ron cut her off.

"What the Bloody Hell Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed helping Whitney/Winter up.

"Hello to you too Weasley," Draco snapped back looking back at Winter, "you remind me of winter so you know."

Whitney blushed as Draco walked in the other direction, "Winter is actually a pretty good nickname," Harry said after the blonde had left.

And that was how Whitney Drake became Winter Drake and met Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts's bad boy.


End file.
